Undecided
by s.smiley
Summary: Renesmee Cullen was shipped off when the Volturi came for her. She was always told that her parents were dead. She has learned to cope with that. When Renesmee gets put into a pretty sticky sticky situation, who will be her night in shining armor?


**A/N: Hey darlings, it's Sam here! This is the story I was planning on writing after I wrote 'A Fight for Our Love', but I got caught up with starting my classes and getting started with my degree. So, this chapter is SUPER short, but I don't know if people will like it, so this is just a 'teaser' you could say. So lemme know! And if you haven't already, go read the note that I posted. It's in the format of a story, but I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on and that none of that was MY doing. I had 2 people posting on this account. One of my friends from high school was supposed to use it just for reviewing or something but I'm not really sure why she couldn't just make her own account..but whatever. The story is deleted and I apologize for that. I have changed my password so it will only be ME posting from now on. **

**Hope you like this story. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"Nessie!" Someone screamed as I ran through the dense think forest. "Renesmee!" They called again. I took a quick glace behind me and as I did, I could feel my feet slip out from under me as I plummeted to my death. I took a quick look down and I was headed straight for a large river. Shit. I was close enough to the wall to grab onto a trunk of a fallen tree. My feet scraped across the scorching rock of the mountain. I finally came to a stop and hung onto the tree for dear life. "Help!" I screamed, hoping someone was around to hear. "Hey, I'll help you!" shouted a man from below me holding on to the ledges of the tall mountain. He climbed up to me quickly and put me on his back. We began climbing up the mountain at a fast pace. Faster than I could have gone. "Hold on." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him. "Just hold on." He ran through the underbrush at an amazing speed. In a few minutes, we arrived at a house I didn't recognize. He carried me into the house and set me in a blue chair in an ultra black walled room. "Where am I?" I screamed. "That doesn't matter right now, I have to keep you safe." Said my strange hero. "Keep me safe?! From what?!" I yelled. "I'm your protector now, Renesmee, you are in danger. Your parents organized a plan just in case this ever happened. I was assigned as your protector." He explained. "What am I being protected from?!" I asked. "I can't answer that right now," "Well can you answer at least one of my questions?" I asked. "It depends what it is…" He explained. "How did you know where I was and how the hell did you save me like that?" I asked. "Honey, that's two." He said. I just rolled my eyes. "Answer them." I demanded to know what was going on. "I will only tell you if you can keep a secret. I'm only telling you this because you are going to need to know about me for the time your with me." He explained. "Your secret is safe with me." I said. "I'm a vampire. That is why I was assigned as your protector against the dark forces. Your parents are vampires as well, they know everything there ever is to know about the dark forces. Your mother organized this plan more then your father did. I can protect you, Renesmee. Trust me on that. I promise, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

Just then, I heard a loud bang from downstairs. "I know you're in there, Renesmee!" yelled someone from downstairs. I just looked at my hero with a scared look in my eyes. "We gotta go. Now!" He yelled. He grabbed me and jumped out the window. We started running. I could feel my heart beat in my chest. I looked behind me, there was a large russet wolf running after us. "Go!" I screamed. He looked behind us and ran even faster. I don't think he realized that my "attacker" was chasing us. After a while, we lost my 'attacker' and we got to a small motel in the middle of no where. He set me down and let me stretch out. "So, I don't think I caught your name." I said. "Yeah, cause I never said it. I'm Nahuel." He held out his hand to shake mine. "Nice to meet you, Nahuel." I smiled.

I actually got a good look at him since "meeting" him. He was really cute. He had long black hair, very tan skin, and dark brown eyes. He was perfect. I could see no imperfections. Wow, am I really falling for my "protector?" Yes, yes I was. I realized that I was shaking his hand much longer then was needed, so I pulled away. He smiled at me with his perfectly white teeth. He was beautiful. I went to go to the bathroom, and realized what I actually looked like. My normally long, dirty blonde hair, had been "transformed" into a scraggily mess. My make up was messed up with mascara running down my cheeks. I cleaned myself up and walked back out. He was sitting on the bed flipping through channels on the tv. He turned at looked at me when he heard me open the door. His eyes widened. "What?" I looked around. "No, it's not anything bad, I just thought you were beautiful before, but now, you're gorgeous." He smiled. Was he falling for me too? I smiled back. "Really? You think so?" I smiled again. "I know so." He started walking over to me, put his hands around my neck, and kissed me. Oh my. This was too fast, but I didn't wanna stop. It felt so electrifying, so passionate, but it was just a kiss. I didn't want to pull away, but he did first. I looked into those brown eyes of his and felt safe. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He spoke softly. "No, no. Don't be sorry. I wanted to kiss you too." I blushed. "Really?" His voice went higher pitched that usual. I just nodded and smiled. He smiled back just as big.

We ended up watching tv for a while until I decided to ask more questions. "What exactly are you supposed to be protecting me from, Nahuel?" "The dark forces, Renesmee." He said shortly. "What the fuck does that mean?" I screeched. I felt his hand connect with the side of my face. "Do not _ever_ talk to me in that tone, do you understand?" He whispered darkly. I just nodded; afraid to speak. "Good." He spat and walked into the other room. Holy shit. There is no way he is my 'protector.' I gotta get out of here.

But how? When?

**A/N: So this story is gonna be PRETTY different. I hope that this is something you guys enjoy, but I am really trying to make up for that inconvenience of that other story. If that made any sense.. Haha **

**Lemme know what you think and review! **

**See you next time! **

**-Sam **


End file.
